See It Coming
by DramaMama97x
Summary: I can't tell you how often I've gotten myself into trouble for daydreaming. It always felt like I was stuck within the dream itself; it was all I could see and I couldn't turn it off. I always thought I had an active, creative imagination. They weren't supposed to be real. **Currently on hold until college apps are under control and I have more chapters finished and edited.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw them, I think I was four. At least that's as far back as I can remember.

It's normal for a little girl to have an imaginary friend, or even a group of them, but they were always so... Alive.

I don't remember who came first, but the one I dreamt most of, as they were the most alive in my sleep, was Sirius. Maybe I didn't dream of him the most, but I remembered what I saw of him more than the others. I wondered why a boy could have such a silly name, but that was just at first.

Soon, he was joined by Remus (another name that was a little lost on me), James, and Lily. The dreams of James and Lily often came in the same night, but were never connected.

When I was seven, I began to recognize that they weren't as present in my every day life, though my mind did conjure them when I was in my own head, not focusing on anything I was supposed to during the day. The four children, much like me but with silly accents, were the stars of my dreams. I rarely dreamt of anything or anyone else.

At the age of 9, I started keeping a dream journal. In the beginning, as I look back at the pages, my descriptions were poor and my vocabulary was not nearly as extensive as it is today. Thank goodness for that, imagine being 15 with the mind of a little girl!

When I was 11, a year after I started my education in one of North America's four schools for magic, the dreams changed. The four were no longer apart, but together in a school of their own. When I woke, I could never recall the name of the school, or if it was said at all. The dreams of them together brought in new faces and names, like Lily's friend Alice, and a boy called Peter who Sirius, Remus, and James grew close to in their dorm.

In no way was it every day ordinary things that I saw in the night. These people, people I had grown rather attached to, came to my mind when a sort of milestone occurred. Some nights, there was nothing at all, and I assumed there was either nothing of importance my mind wanted me to create or I had already seen the big coming events.

When I was 5, I woke up screaming, having seen sweet Remus attacked by something big, hairy, and evil looking. A month later, the same awakening, but after seeing him... Transform. He was like a big mangy dog... A werewolf. It was a dream I grew painfully accustomed to once every month, seeing the pain he was in and feeling some myself. I almost wished I could have more to make him stop looking so hurt. I didn't like to see my friend hurt.

When I was 6, Sirius got beat up for the first time. I think the big woman was his mother, who was yelling about his poor manners towards their dinner guests. Seeing him cry made me cry too, but only in my sleep. My eyes had dried by morning, but he went through the harsh punishment more than once. I was almost always there, wishing I could do more for him.

James seemed to have a more blessed life, not so traumatic as the others. The first time he rode a broom, a real one instead of the toy ones he outgrew so quickly, the absolute elation written all over his face made me want to share the moment, be so happy with him in tandem. He was going to be great, I could see it in his eyes, the windows to the soul as they say.

For a while, Lily seemed happy, too. She had always been beautiful. I remember being jealous of her fiery hair more than once, complaining in my journal that my hair was "too yellow-brown to be that pretty". Eloquent, wasn't I?

Some of her happiness faded upon discovering and delving into her magic abilities. She lost her sister, her best friend, but she gained a new one in a pale, dark-haired boy called Severus. I liked that Lily called him Sev, though I was again jealous I could never have a nickname from her.

Each moment I saw had lasting effects on them, and on me in return. Dont get me wrong though! I lived in the present, where I was in New Mexico with my best friends, and with my parents back in Texas during the summer and winter breaks, but they were ever-present. Always there when I closed my eyes. I can't tell you how often I've gotten myself into trouble for daydreaming. It always felt like I was stuck within the dream itself; it was all I could see and I couldn't turn it off.

I always thought I had an active, creative imagination.

They weren't supposed to be real.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pretty dark morning for me. Not literally, the sun was high as anything above Dallas and hot as heck at 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Wonder what that would be in Celery—I mean Celsius (I was too depressed to eat this morning, but I sure am feeling it now)! I have to start remembering that from now on, the United Kingdom has their own snooty system.

Mama says we're taking the airplane to England, but it's really for our dog Lucy. Apparating with animals can be tricky, especially when it's not the only passenger.

Oh! Right, that probably needs some explanation.

I'm a witch.

Not like I'm mean or anything! Usually... But I have magic. I have a wand, I go to boarding school in New Mexico to learn how to use my magic.

At least I used to, before the big one dropped.

After an accident about 8 months ago, my daddy was in pretty bad shape. He's been in Baylor University's magical injury half. It's not at all open to muggles—people who don't have magical abilities— but it's kind of like those secret rooms when America couldn't have alcohol... What were they called... Speakeasies? Sure, that sounds right! It's kind of like that, with a whole Undetectable Expansion Charm in the back of the hospital. It really is huge, with the added touch of a few hidden entrances.

Anyways, Daddy's been knocked out for a while and they decided that transferring him to St. Mungo's in England would be the best move. And so, Mama, Lucy and I are going with him.

Goodbye, Texas.

Goodbye, sunny school days.

Goodbye, forever friends.

Hello, Hogwarts.

Hello, rain and snow for 3 quarters of every year.

Hello, strangers with accents and ridiculous words for simple things like elevators.

***********************************************

15 hours later, after a break between flights in New York (don't these Yankees know how to clean their airports? Nasty!), we landed in London. Airplanes are horrible, really horrible! How am I supposed to sit still for so long? They say first class has more comfortable seats, but they all seem so hard when you're stuck for so long!

Finally, we could take our German Shepard and find a place to stay until I went to school. Mama had plans for finding a more permanent place once me and my stuff were off at Hogwarts. Less to move, I guess, with the size of my wardrobe.

***********************************************

It was about 4:30 in the morning and our hotel wouldn't be ready to go for a while. Check-in wouldn't be for at least another 11 hours or so. Taking our bags and Lucy (she really is a beautiful dog, so soft and comforting to have in bed), we made our way out into the streets of London.

Shouldn't people be asleep? These people are British! They don't do anything exciting, right?

Nonetheless, the city was still vibrant, busy with people of all sorts— oh those shoes we cute! I wonder where she got them!

...

Alright, maybe they aren't as boring as I thought.

"We're gonna head to Mungo's, hold the leash?" Mama whispered, passing Lucy's leash to me. It really wasn't a question, but that was her way; catching more flies with honey than vinegar and all that. Together, we made our way into a side alley so she could shrink our bags. We'd bring them back to normal size once we got to whatever hotel. Right after tucking them in her purse, Mama took the leash back.

"Lucy first, I'll be right back. Don't move an inch!" Her look said it all. So I can't stay in one place forever! No one ever told me exploring was a crime!

Mama apparated away with Lucy, returning not five minutes later to do the same with me. And to think I was so close to talking up the hottie just down the block! No time now, I guess; time to apparate.

For those of you who haven't experienced the feeling, side-along apparition isn't a fun ride. It's known to make you kind of nauseous actually. It's still the quickest way around, though, and it's great for shopping big sales.

A swish and a pop later, we were in an incredibly white waiting room. Mama told me she had arranged a dog kennel or something (because hotels don't like pets) while we made our way to Daddy's wing.

St. Mungo's was a very clean, very busy, very... White place. It took a little while and the help of a nurse to find our way to his room. It was plain, a light shade of blue here and there, but it was basically monitors and chairs and a bed in the middle, Daddy laying in it.

He never used to be this pale. He wasn't this thin either; Daddy couldn't resist a good plate of steak and potatoes. He was the nice one— not to say Mama is mean! She's just... Less relaxed. Daddy took care of the money and the big decisions, Mama took care of the house and me mostly.

But out of everything I miss about him... I miss seeing him turn to me and smile with all the lines around his mouth and eyes, saying "Hey darlin'!" Every time he came home, and every time we were home together, and...

And now he's so lifeless there.

I sat with him for a few hours while Mama got everything set up with papers and talked to the healers. I won't be able to see him again, starting September 1st, and it's already August 27th.

I take that back, it's August 28th at... Look at that, 12 in the afternoon. That means we'll spend most of the day resting with a bite for dinner, adjusting to... everything new in England on the 29th, school shopping on the 30th, and back to St. Mungo's on the 31st before I have to go to Hogwarts.

Mulling this over, Mama had to shake me out of my mind.

"Time to go, hun, we need t' check in," she told me, minding her voice in the echo-prone room.

"Alright... I'll see ya real soon, Daddy, promise. Just a couple o' days." A kiss on his head, his hair thinner than even I remember, and back out the way we came.

A kind receptionist on the floor, Mrs. Plotters I think her name was, showed us back to the entrance where we could apparate freely. Apparation had to be restricted for patient safety, people couldn't apparate into rooms and patients couldn't apparate themselves out, or at least attempt to apparate.

I took once last look at the place, the people, and then it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Days Later: August 30th, 1974

"Oi! Sirius! Over here!"

Sirius turned to find his friends, three handsome boys his age, waving him over. With a last glare at his younger brother, Regulus (the little twat), Sirius ran off to greet them.

Receiving a couple of slaps to the back, the most handsome of the 4 friends grinned.

"Nice to see you lot too. Had a good summer? Remus? Peter? I know about James, he won't shut up," Sirius joked, as usual, referring to the letters they'd been writing nearly constantly over the summer. It was maybe an hour or two between responses, with the comparatively short distance between the Black and Potter houses. Sirius might have gone mad in that house—not home, house—of his without someone decent to talk with about anything not pureblood related.

A kind faced boy with sandy hair smiled in amusement at his two dark haired friends. Remus knew they would always be the closest within their group, but they needed him to keep the others grounded, being the sensible one. At least, that was how they'd described it to Professor McGonagall, effectively releasing the both of them from yet another potential detention.

"Somehow," he began, "I don't believe that he was the one who kept talking."

"Unless it was about Evans!" The most muscled albeit shortest, Peter, interjected. "Still madly in love, Jamesy?"

James, the tallest and youngest of the group, fixed his glasses and whined "Why are you ganging up on me? It's not my fault she the most gorgeous bird at Hogwarts! And the smartest, and th—"

The other three cut him off with groans and shouts of his sappiness.

"You asked!" James defended, shoving Peter.

"Right, well, while you mess about, I want to go see what's new in Zonko's! Need to stock up before we make our move on—"

Sirius was cut off, staring across the way. Whatever had caught his attention did the same for the other boys. There were only so many things that could stop Sirius when he was on a roll, they had to know.

Up Diagon Alley, a girl a dark caramel shade of hair bounded up the street, glowing skin covered only by her loose flowing shirt and blue jean skirt. Her platformed wedge shoes did little to stop her from racing toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, accompanied by at least 10 shopping bags.

"Now that's new," Sirius finally said, a glint in his eyes. Three things were known to excite him: food, wreaking havoc, and pretty girls. Much of the same applied to Peter and James, while Remus was usually more focused on books than the teenage female population.

"Here, here," Peter agreed almost breathlessly, eying her up and down.

Each boy, at the highly excitable age of 16, took a long look as she took her cone–some sort of vanilla–before Remus, the eternal voice of reason, shook them out of their stupor.

"Er... Right! Well, we- uhh... Books! School books before Zonko's!" He stumbled through his point, bringing back his casual smile.

All of the boys agreed, a first for the quartet. Had they not been so distracted, James and Sirius would have put on their most convincing smiles, and Peter would have happily voted with them to get to Zonko's beforehand.

Nonetheless, they made their way to Flourish and Blott's, the boys taking a last glance at the girl, who had passed some of her bags to another woman with the same shining shade of hair, if only a little more thin, and hoped they would meet again; perhaps they'd be more closely acquainted in the next round of their new favorite game:

Meet That Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

September 1st.

What a horrible day for the start of term.

I don't mean that we shouldn't go to school! It's just so nice out, sunny for the second of four days I've been in this country!And I hate to leave Mama, she's gonna coup herself up with Daddy all day, I know it. Loneliness ain't never done nothing for nobody.

With a little bit of spy work—ahem, guidance, Mama and I made it through to the platform. Why do we have to take such a long trip? Why can't we just Floo, like we did at the Academy?

The conductor called out for any last minute boarders at 10:55, and it was time to go. Mama pulled me off to the side, away from the traffic of parents handing off forgotten wands and packed lunches.

"Elizabeth, I want you writin' bunches, you understand me? I know you're mad they don't have phones-"

That was only the understatement of the decade, I scoffed to myself. How was I supposed to keep up with all the gossip back at the Academy? Ruby promised to keep me in the loop! International mail will take forever!

"But!" She continued, cutting off my train of thought, "I didn't buy you that owl for nothing. You're gonna be good, and you're gonna have a good s'mester, ya hear me?" It wasn't a request, she was telling me. She was strong, always, but she was shaking now. I think we're both a little afraid... It's a new place with new challenges and...

I didn't know I was crying until she wiped a slightly blackened tear from my cheek with a little smile. Sniffling, I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped I could save the rest of my make up.

"I— no, _we _will be just fine. I know it, and you're gonna tell me everything I miss, too." Bringing her to me, I gave her a last hug and a whispered "see you real soon" before taking my bags and owl cage to the train for a little help lifting the big trunk. My hands were full enough with the cage and purse, and I'm really not strong enough, especially in my state.

Once all my things were on the train, I started to look for a place to sit. I can be social, really friendly and all, even if I don't know somebody! But for the moment, I needed some "Me Time" with my magazines, my suckers, and some study time with "Hogwarts: A History". I've got a lot to catch up on, coming to the UK six years late!

As I made my way down the hall, I felt the train start moving. It took forever to find an empty spot, and it was just too small! Making my way in, I may or may not have pulled a Baylor...

One Undetectable Expansion Charm later and I was lounging comfortably, a stack of magazines next to me while I flipped through the first chapter of my Hogwarts information book. I was left in peace for a good half hour, getting me through about 3 chapters before the compartment door opened.

"D'you mind if we join— since when are compartments this big? Wormtail, this could fit four of you with us!" a male voice sounded from the door. Just gotta finish this sentence...

"Oh sure thing, come on i—"

Oh. My. Goodness gracious.

It's them.

And they're _talking_ _to me_. Not talking to someone else, not talking to each other.

They are looking at and talking to _me_.

Even their friend Peter is here!

I think I was just staring at the four very handsome, very REAL boys for at least a good 20 seconds before any of us pulled ourselves together, mostly me.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean ta be uhh... rude! Have I... Seen y'all somewhere?"

_Heck yeah I have, nearly every night since I was 4. _


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Previously, in Chapter 4…/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""D'you mind if we join— since when are compartments this big? Wormtail, this could fit four of you with us!" a male voice sounded from the door. Just gotta finish this sentence...span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Oh sure thing, come on i—"span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Oh. My. Goodness gracious.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"It's them.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"And they're span/emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"talking to meem. Not talking to someone else, not talking to each other./em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"They are looking at and talking to span/emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"meem./em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Even their friend Peter is here!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I think I was just staring at the four very handsome, very REAL boys for at least a good 20 seconds before any of us pulled ourselves together, mostly me.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean ta be uhh... rude! Have I... Seen y'all somewhere?"span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Heck yeah I have, nearly every night since I was 4.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"******************************************************************************************************************************************span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Slowly, I watched James, Remus, Peter and Sirius made their way into the compartment— shoot! I'm not supposed to know their names! Keep it together, Elizabeth!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Maybe we saw you at Diagon Alley," Sirius suggested, nudging Remus, who sat down next to him. Were they all there? Huh, I guess I never have shown up in my own dreams before anyways...span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Right, yeah, I think so," Remus finished Sirius's thought as James put his bag up on the racks. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Glancing at my case up against the wall, he asked, "Do you need some help with that..."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Elizabeth!" I all but shouted. Can you say embarrassing? Play it cool, you don't know them, it's just making new friends... "Elizabeth Hartly. And I sure could use your help, I'm not as strong as ya look."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"James grinned, looking pretty pleased with himself when he lifted my bag like it was nothing. I know what I packed in there, and it sure wasn't nothing!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Thank you so much... Um... I-I guess I don't know who you are," I tried, sounding as nervous as a little first year. I must sound silly! They don't seem to mind though, like they're used to it. What don't I see in my dreams?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Sirius Black," Sirius jumped in immediately, sending me a wink. He never was a shy one, especially not with girls. His first kiss had been such an anxious event for him— oh gosh, that was real! Am I allowed to keep thinking about that? Is it wrong now?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Charmed, I'm sure," I responded, smiling my most convincingly sweet smile. 'Wigging out on the inside? Who, me? Not at all!' I thought to myself. They wouldn't be able to tell a thing. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I hope. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Remus Lupin, apologizing for... Well, him," Remus told me, making me giggle. He was so clever when he teased his friends! Probably has something to do with all of his reading.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Remus," I started—oh it felt too good to be true, saying his name and knowing he could hear me!—with a laugh, "there's nothin' wrong with a lil bit of fun. You look like you might enjoy it."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The others laughed, and Peter introduced himself while the others collected themselves.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Peter Pettigrew, at the service of anyone who can do that to Moony over there!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I snickered a little, leaning over to shake his hand. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""And I know we'll be great friends Pete, if that's got any hand in it! Oh! Is it alright? Me callin' ya that? I'm sorry! I'm gettin' ahead of myself, I know—"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Elizabeth!" He stopped me, mid babble with a surprisingly attractive grin. He looked so much better when he was happy... I guess he never got the attention the others always seemed to have for something or another. "It's alright, we're going to be friends! It's better than what these twits come up with; you've met Sirius, after all!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey! That's my almost brother!" James defended, taking the seat next to me, closest to the door.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Well then, Sirius, ya gonna introduce your 'almost brother' then? Or is the knight in shinin' armor gonna do it himself?" Just one more name, and I wont have to pretend I don't know them, that's all... Who would have thought this would be the most stressful part of moving across the pond onto another continent?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I can do it, thank you very much! James Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance," he told me with an overly-pompous tone, giving a mock bow.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""So dramatic, what do you do with him?" I had to joke, grinning good-naturedly. I didn't mean it to be mean, of course, he was a happy guy!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The compartment laughed, and I just soaked it all in. I had spent my entire life thinking I had an overactive imagination, a mess in my own head that dragged me in... But they're real. Sirius and James and Remus and Peter and Li—span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Oh my gosh.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lily. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Is she real too? And her friend, Alice?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Before I could think too much, Remus asked about my book. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I bet y'all 'ave read it a hundred times! 'Hogwarts: A History'? I've got a lot to catch up on; I'm not from your parts, obviously."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""American, aren't you?" Peter asked, looking hesitant. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Yessir! Proud Texan, brought to the land with no sunshine and too much snow," I informed them, sounding a little bitter. I didn't recognize it until the words fell from my mouth, but it was there as much as trees are in a forest. I couldn't let it mess up these boys' first impressions of me though! I've known them—well, watched and known about them—for years now, but the situation isn't anywhere near the same on their end. What kind of person meets four nice, attractive boys and almost immediately insults their homeland?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""But it's just an adventure!" I added, though it was more of a side note than anything. "And you boys seem like you turned out alright, so I guess it can't be all that bad 'round here!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Very cute, really," Sirius told me sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was smiling though, along with the others, and everything felt just fine. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Actually, it was more than fine; everything felt absolutely perfect. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Well I thought so," I replied teasingly. "But really, I've got a lot to catch up with here! I only jus' found the part 'bout the houses, which I jus' don't get. Do y'all really hate everybody else so much that ya can't keep in one group?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""The other houses are alright, but Gryffindor is the best!" Standing in a 'macho man' pose, James went on. "The brave, the bold, the lionhearted!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Except Slytherin, they're right gits," Peter said, and Sirius was clearly in agreement if the expression of disgust he was wearing told me anything. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Throughout this, Remus was quiet. He had no comments on houses, just watching with his amused expression. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Remus," I called quietly, as he was sitting just across from me, "what do you think of everythin'? You're so quiet all of a sudden."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He opened his mouth and paused, hesitating for some reason. Before he said anything, he pulled out a badge I had seen last month when he got his school letter.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Don't think I'm really supposed to have a bias... I'm a prefect now, Gryffindor house sixth year boy..."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I nearly jumped out of my skin when everyone else in the compartment started shouting. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Blimey mate!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""No way!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Why didn't you tell us, git?!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Good lord, what are you all screamin' about?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Everyone stopped to look at me. I must have seemed so ignorant to them, looking confused as a high hippogriff.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""What's a prefect and why is it just a big deal? Don't shiny badges usually mean good things?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""You didn't have prefects at... Where did you g—?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Doesn't matter!" James interrupted Peter, looking alarmed. "You're the official goody-goody now! We can't have you doing pranks or—"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""How the hell did this even happen?" Sirius shouted, pushing a hand through his hair, dark as his last name. "I thought Frank was the year's prefect!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""He dropped the job," the new Gryffindor prefect informed him. "He said it took too much time from studying, if studying means making sure his girlfriend's lips are attached to his in free time."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""That's bollocks though!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Frank... Frank Longbottom? I think I've heard Alice talk about him...span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"While James was in a panic, frantically talking to himself, Remus leaned forward to get me an actual explanation. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""It's a position for fifth, sixth, and seventh years, a boy and a girl from every year and house. It's like an officer of sorts, to monitor students since the professors can't always be around. Head Boy and Girl keep tack of them, they're seventh years, top students and all."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""That's fantastic though!" I exclaimed, a wide smile stretching across my face. "Congratulations Remus!" I offered, patting his knee.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""What do you mean 'congratulations'? This is terrible! This is—"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""A gift!" I cut James off, rolling my eyes. "At the Academy, we called people like Remus S.O.'s, or Student Officers, and y'all are emclose friendsem with one! Dontcha get it?"/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"All four of them were staring at me blankly. Indicating to Remus, I set to spelling it out for them. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""You're golden. You can't be caught! You can find the hall monitoring schedules, get someone to cover for you, and no one suspects the innocent S.O.!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Realization dawned on their faces, though Remus looked a little hesitant. It was an important job, but he'd never put anyone in danger, not if he could help it. It was just his nature, knowing how often he did that as it was by no fault of his own. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Elizabeth, you're a bloody genius!" Sirius shouted, grinning like a maniac. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Stop, it's nothin'! You're makin' me blush," I giggled, smiling at their joy. Seeing them happy, and because of me, made me feel so much more... Complete. I didn't even know I was missing this in my life until having it now.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Before I knew what was going on, James was squeezing me in a death grip, or what he probably called a one-armed hug. If I thought he looked strong, I found out his arms felt at least twice that!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""The Marauders owe you one! Thank you! How did we not come up with that?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Prongs, you're going to kill her! She's a witch, not a mermaid; she needs air to breathe, remember?" Remus admonished him, even if I could see the way he was trying not to laugh.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Suddenly, I could take in air again, James having loosened his grip and switched to a long arm around my shoulder instead. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""She's just so little!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey, I am not 'little'! 5 foot 4 is a very respectable height, I'll have ya know! You're jus' a darn sight near giant! What are ya, a good 6 feet!? 6 foot 2?" I accused loudly, elbowing him in the ribs. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Foot?" Remus questioned, followed by a dawning expression. "Right, American; you don't use the metric system," he reminded us all.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hang on... Umm... 2.54 centimeters to an inch... I'm 'round 166 centimeters! Better?" I asked, looking at them. Remus just nodded, but the others looked shocked. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""What? Y'all doin' okay? I didn't really mean ya had giant blood—not that it's a bad thing—!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Are you some genius here to spy on us?" James asked, apparently astonished by my knowledge of basic multiplication.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""James Potter, I am not that blonde!" I informed him, shaking his arm off and standing up. "If you're gonna be like that, maybe I should just sit with Remus and talk 'bout how mean you are!" My threat had nothing behind it, of course, but it made for some good fake-drama. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Not without me!" Evidently, Sirius didn't catch the teasing implications I meant to express. Instead, he unexpectedly turned me around and took me down into his lap, his arms around my waist. To say the least, it knocked the wind out of me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Sirius!" I choked out. "You mangy dog, get your paws off'a me!" I could feel myself blushing up a storm. I mean, I'd seen the oldest Black in action, but I never imagined I'd have to prepare myself for it! span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Again, James was my little hero, kicking what I assume was Sirius' shin. Within a couple seconds, his arms released me, thank Merlin! I jumped up just as soon as I had some air, sitting myself back in my original seat. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""See Padfoot? Even she knows you're a right dog!" James laughed, giving him a look. Clearly, I couldn't see it all, but Sirius did apparently. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I hadn't actually realized what I said until James commented. In fact, it sent me on a trip down memory lane.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Last year, around October, James, Sirius, and Peter completed the intense process of becoming animagi. I had to admire their dedication, not only to Remus, but to helping each other. The process was hard; I can't say that from personal experience, but I did watch every step. Blood, sweat, and, though none of them would admit it, hard tears went into it.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The first step was getting their Patronus Charms under control. James got the hang of it first, probably with the help of all the happy memories I know he had. Sirius and Peter had a little more difficult time, Pettigrew achieving it first. No one really saw how good Peter was with charms. Neither moved on until Sirius got his though.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Finally, the three all made it to the starting line and set off for the real challenge. I remember how serious they got when they were concentrating on their task; so serious, I can't even make a joke about the eldest Black's name. These boys, usually so lively and teasingly mischievous seemed so... Mature. From my perspective, even knowing everything that was going on, it sure seemed like their attitudes were coming right out of nowhere. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"This time, Sirius got to the finish line first. His animagus form, a shaggy black dog, was joined not long after by a proud-standing stag, James, and a resourceful rat, Peter. As much good as the three did for Remus during the full moon, and heaven knows he needed the help... span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Well, they got up to more troublemaking than anything else. Looking up girls' skirts as a little rat or getting attention from the ladies as innocent-looking animals are pretty sneaky ways to use something with originally noble intentions. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I was brought back to the present by the same boys I'd been thinking about, now knowing that these dreams had some real basis. It's crazy, wrapping my head around the idea that these dreams aren't just dreams, they're real. They're visions.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"But there was no time to dwell on this startling realization. I had to keep my cool and respond to whoever it was talking to me...span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Sorry about that, love, couldn't help myself," Sirius apologized, obviously at the silent prodding of James. No one influenced him like his surrogate brother could, a surprising voice of reason when Remus wasn't around. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ya caught me by surprise, it happens! Uhh, I guess..." Only just falling back into reality again, I gave him a smile, readjusting myself more comfortably. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"From there on, conversation felt much easier. There were no awkward pauses. There were too many things to talk about to even consider a break! An hour had gone by before any of us had realized. However, I must note this halt in conversation for one reason alone:span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lily. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"******************************************************************************************************************************************span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"br  /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Author's note: Man, this was a long one! Now we're actually getting into some real substance!/span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"I am a really opinionated person, just the way I am, but I also really want to hear your opinions! Something you'd like to see, some expansion you'd be interested in, your headcanons, theories I might be able to work in, and anything I am frankly too zonked to come up with at the moment!span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Yours truly,span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"DramaMamaspan/em/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

We were in the middle of a... Spirited discussion, we'll call it. I argued against the early start to their school because, well, it's ridiculous!

"September first is too early! It's still summer for heaven's sake!"

"And we get so much more work done for it!" Remus shot back. "How do you cover all the information?"

"It really ain't that hard! We start when we're ten years old, not eleven, and we get longer breaks. Just because y'all aren't mature 'nough to sta—"

It was then that the door whipped open, revealing a beautiful redhead. James, who had been busy playing exploding snap with Sirius, threw down his cards and stood up. His gentlemanly gesture resulted in the explosion that resulted in singeing both Peter's eyebrows and his own blue jeans. Poor Peter, innocently keeping score, and now he was one layer lacking in the eyebrow department.

"Evans! I...! er, I mean, Lily!"

Meanwhile, the redhead in question tried to wave away the cloud of smoke that poured from the cards, coughing until she could take in clean air. Even Remus and I, at the other end of the compartment, had contaminated air drifting out way.

"Bloody hell, Potter, what did you have to do that for?" Blinking a few times for good measure, she opened her eyes. They were just as green as I remembered. "Where's Remus? I heard he was the other prefect this year."

"In here, Lily," he called, waving a hand. I, to credit my off-and-on luck, had leaned forward in our argument and got a hard knock in the nose.

"Ow!"

It only hurt for maybe five seconds, followed by a more lasting, soft stinging, though Remus felt like he had to apologize over and over. I just couldn't calm him down, despite my numerous attempts. He really was too sweet for his own good.

"I'm tellin' ya, it was nothin'! I've had worse, really! Ya shoulda seen Black Friday shoppin' in '73, mess of the century!"

"Who's this?" I heard Lily ask. Turning towards the sound, I was met with curious eyes. Again, I found myself breathless. How long had I been subconsciously waiting to hear that question? I'd watched her over the years, with as little possible creepiness as possible in a circumstance like mine, and she had grown into such an incredibly loyal friend. What I wouldn't give to show her just a smidge of the same kindness!

"That's Elizabeth, she's new from—"

"I didn't ask you, Potter," she interrupted coldly. Glancing over briefly, I saw the Gryffindor shrink into his seat. His pride had been wounded, a little deflation to his ego.

"Elizabeth Hartly," I said as nicely as I could. All confidence seemed to flee, my hands resisting the urge to positively tremble. For the most part, I was just terrified she'd hate me at first sight, just as she hated James and Sirius now. But Lily liked facts, and manners, and I would give her my all!

Standing in a much better situation than James had (was his pocket still smoking?), I made way over to shake her hand. "I'm transferrin' to Hogwarts this year from the Southwest Academy of America."

"Lily Evans, Gryffindor's other sixth year prefect," she introduced, a little smile stretching her lips. Her preliminary appraisal seemed off to a decent start, though the polite smile probably wasn't a very good judge of that.

"I'm sure I'll be needin' your help then! I was jus' talkin' with the boys—"

Bad move, she doesn't like most of them! Come on Elizabeth, backtrack now! Bad move!

"—but I'll bet they're jus' messin'. You know 'em better than I do!"

A lie, but a nice save.

"They always are, the twits," she told me, shooting a glare at James beside me. He had sat back down by now, his dejected expression turning into a cool smirk only when she looked at him. "I'd love to take you somewhere else, where people have some sense and respectability, but Remus and I have a meeting for the prefects."

"Hang on now," I told her, a little more hesitantly than I would have liked. "I don't think you're gettin' the right idea of 'em. They jus' like ta have some fun, and Remus does a decent job reinin' them in, doesn't he?

"And you've known them how long?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Longer than you have! I wanted to shout.

"Don't judge so quickly, I'd hate to see you sucked in like all the rest. Remember that I do, in fact, know them better. It'd be a shame, you seem nice."

Without another word, Lily Evans turned and walked out.

My shock at her appearance was nothing compared to the sad disappointment I felt with her disappearance. It was just as obvious to everyone else too. I have a bad tendency to show all the world the heart I wear on my sleeve and all over my face.

"Elizabeth, hey, don't worry about any of that," I heard Sirius say to my right.

"Yeah, she's takes time to warm up to you!" Peter chipped in almost immediately after Sirius. "It's been a full four years and she still doesn't like any of us except Remus!

James pouted, of course, since he'd been pining for her for a good two years, but Remus had me sit back down. I couldn't fight his superior strength, nor the urge to look at him. He seemed so nice in everything he did, from guiding first years in the halls to the way he teased his friends with that soft smile of his

I needed a little bit of nice.

"She's really a sweet girl, honestly. She didn't mean anything by it. Let me talk to her, alright?"

I could only nod in response

"Take a deep breath." I did. "Good. Alright, I'll be back soon. Why don't you go change into uniform and read your book?

"Thanks, Remmy," I whispered, the nickname spilling from my mouth completely out of nowhere. It fit him, like a big brother. I'd always wondered what it was like having one, and now I could have an unofficial one.

Even his eyes smiled before he left. I'd take it as an acceptance of the position. Pinning his badge on his shirt, and he was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long after Remus left that Elizabeth requested help in finding the bathroom on the extensive train. Taking up her purse, she was ready to change into uniform, as Remus had suggested, and have a few minutes to herself. It would give her time that she needed to collect herself after Lily acted so coldly towards her. It had hurt, much more than she would have liked to admit, but it was done.

Sirius, who had showed her the way, sat down angrily upon reaching the compartment again, only to stand up and pace in their expanded space.

"What gives her the right? Elizabeth never say a word to offend that girl! She defended us to that hardhead!" he growled loudly, ignorant to the passersby. It was then Peter had the good sense to put a silencing charm around them, a subject he was particularly gifted in, so as not to alert other compartments, or worse, the stars of the topic.

"Padfoot! Calm down, alright? Lily was just being—"

"Bitchy, and you know it, Prongs! Just because you're head-over-heels doesn't make her perfect!" Sirius replied gruffly in his irritation, turning to his best friend.

"He knows that, Sirius... Er, I think. But come on, Pads! One girl couldn't be the only reason you're pissed with Lily," Peter reasoned, looking at his friend strangely. He was never this possessive, not with anything but his food, and that never last long.

"I'm just saying that Elizabeth didn't deserve it! She didn't do anything wrong, not to anyone in their right mind. Evans needs to get over herself!" Sirius huffed. "The girl can't stand the idea that anyone isn't who she wants them to be!"

Before James could defend Lily, Peter warned them Elizabeth was fast approaching. Sirius and James shared a look, a silent message passing through their minds: this discussion would have to wait for another time, but it would happen.

Removing the charm as quickly as he could, Peter started up a phony conversation over Quidditch, the three previously fighting friends pasting smiles on their faces.

"Sorry that took 'bout forever! The line was jus' unbelievable!" Elizabeth greeted, adjusting her skirt beneath her opened robes. Upon seeing the uniform for the first time, she'd thought the long skirt was about as hot as a nun's habit. It just would not do. A few alterations later and her pleated skirt was closer to that of a mini skirt, a little more than enough fabric to keep her in clear when sitting.

"No worries, you didn't miss much," James reassured her while she returned to where she had sat before, giving Sirius a hard look behind their new acquaintance's back.

Putting her purse on the seat behind her and standing up straight, Elizabeth smiled at the trio.

"So? How does it look? Am I Hogwart-y 'nough yet?"

"I'd say so," came Remus' voice from the door, accompanied by a kind smile. "But I think you need a little help with the tie there."

"Why do girls have to wear ties? Imagine what Mama would say!" Elizabeth whined without any seriousness, gesturing for him to come towards her. The blond made short work of her tie, despite the knot she'd worked into it. He muttered a few words to her as he retied it more neatly, and she nodded along.

"I'm fine, really, I feel good," the boys heard when Remus stepped away, showing the properly put-together uniform on the girl. "Better? I mean, I still need my house colors, but am I all ready?"

"Perfect," Sirius grinned, his eyes making their way down from her tie to her Mary Jane shoes and everything in between.

"Sirius Black, you keep your peepers to yourself!" Elizabeth admonished playfully, sitting back down in her spot, but not before smoothing her skirt from underneath and helping it to sit in a ladylike fashion.

"We should change ourselves; Bobbins nearly had a heart attack when I came in without my robes and my patrol starts in about... 45 minutes," Remus informed his friends, glancing down at his watch. After some groaning, complaining, and all-around lazy moaning, the boys finally got up and out with their robes in hand.

"Can't say you let your marauding behind, Moony. First day and you've already given the Head Boy an aneurism!"

They hadn't been gone five minutes when a knock came to the door. Looking up from her magazine, Elizabeth stood to greet her visitor.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" asked a smiling woman of about 40 years. Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the sight, and she immediately stepped out and began to browse.

"Oh! What are these? And those look different! My oh my, what ta choose!" Elizabeth looked to the woman driving the cart, looking like a small child on Christmas morning. "I'd bet my behind ya know 'bout everythin' on here! What's your favorite? And the best chocolate?"

The woman looked equal parts surprised and flattered, answering all the more enthusiastically. As she spoke, the young American nodded along, hanging on every word that had any hint of sugar.

"I might suggest the Acid Pops and Fizzing Whizbees, but the best chocolate would surely be the Chocolate Frogs. You can collect the cards, you know, of the famous witches and wizards. We also have a muggle selection. A Hershey's bar, perhaps?"

"That all sounds real good!" Elizabeth deliberated for a moment, then remembered her absent friends. If she knew anything about them, they all loved to eat. "Righty then! I'll take some of all of 'em!" Her arms were positively full, the chocolates especially, and added a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans for good measure.

"Thanks a million, you were such a help!" She remarked gratefully. Caught by a sparkle, her eyes drifted to the woman's dazzling necklace. "That's goooorgeous! Where didja get it?"

"Why thank you! It was a gift from my husband," she replied, beaming.

"You're lucky ta have a husband with such good taste! What I wouldn't do for a man like that... But I'm not half as patient as you were, I have to thank ya again for your help! Just lemme put these down." And so she did, placing the goodies on the seat next to hers, where James had been lounging previously. Moments later, she reemerged with her purse. "What do I owe you...?"

"My name is Sharon, and it'll be 1 galleons and 7 sickles," she responded.

"What? For all of that? It's gotta be more—" Elizabeth replied, astonishment. Was food in England all that cheap?

"No, no, love, you just pay 1 galleons and 7 sickles," Sharon winked. There was a discount for the nicer students, while others tended to ignore her entirely.

"Oh! Sharon, I couldn't, really—"

"You absolutely can! Come on then, dear."

And that was the end of the argument that never really started. Elizabeth thanked her profusely as she took out her wallet, paying what the middle-aged woman said she was due.

"Have a nice day!" She called out, watching Sharon walk away. Meanwhile, the Marauders made their way down the corridor. Elizabeth turned just in time to find them right behind her, giving her a jolt.

"AH! You're back! Scared the life outta me, ya know that?" She huffed, catching her breath and guilting them. "There are snacks inside, y'all jus' missed the nicest lady—hey!" The idea of apologizing immediately faded from their minds, however, at the mention of sustenance for their growing bodies. Rushing into the compartment, their faces expressed their excitement at the sight of the pile on James' seat.

"Bloody hell, best new friend ever!" Sirius thought aloud, nods echoing the same sentiments all around. In no time, the four had dug into the pile with enthusiasm.

This all took place over a matter of seconds, leaving Elizabeth's mind whirling, trying to catch up. It looked like about a third of the pile had been depleted by the time she made room on the seat for her to use, as James had taken hers.

"Gosh! Hungry much?" She joked, sitting and picking up a pentagonal package— chocolate frog, wasn't it? "So these are good? Flavor-wise? Can't imagine wantin' ta eat a frog, why on earth would they pick frogs."

"Yeah, but you've got to be quick with them," Remus told her, being the chocolate expert he was before taking a bite into his Hershey's bar.

"Quick? What do ya m—AHHH! Omigod!" Elizabeth shrieked, the enchanted frog jumping out of its casing towards her, bouncing off her nose, and hitting the compartment door. In less than 5 seconds, it had wiggled out of a crack between the doors, only to be stepped on moments later.

The boys laughed uproariously and teased her about it, of course. Had they ever seen something so hilarious because of a candy? It would be one for the history books. Elizabeth decided then and there to stick to candies she already knew.

"A chocolate bar is all I need," she told them decidedly. "Tastes good 'n helps bring back feelin' after a dealin' with those nasty dementors."

"Does it really?" Remus asked, his brow raising in interest.

"Well, yeah! I learned that when I was... 13? Yeah! What do they teach y'all here?" She asked, genuinely surprised they weren't aware. Wasn't that pretty basic lesson plan stuff.

They had never learned that in class. Then again, there was bound to be some information gap with every new professor they got. The curse of Defense Against the Dark Arts position would probably go on forever, what with the awful teachers they had and their ultimate fates. Their professor in their first year had gone on a summer expedition to Romania and lost a leg to a dragon. Their professor during their third year had a nasty dealing with a wild hippogriff and was to embarrassed to come back. It was almost a game now, theorizing what awful thing would happen to that year's professor, bets being placed and collected the next term.


	8. Chapter 8

The remainder of the train ride continued amicably between the five, laughing over stories (that Elizabeth already knew, but these were not normal circumstances in which she could say so) and learning more about Hogwarts in conversation.

Before anyone knew it, they were approaching Hogsmeade, and it was time to leave the train. Elizabeth was informed she just had to leave her things where they were and she would see them in her new dormitory. Saying goodbye to her new owl, she followed everyone else out.

"You should probably head up with the first years," James suggested, indicating to the pool of younger children congregating at the platform. It seemed like the right path to take, and Elizabeth's eyes followed the direction to which James was pointing. Remus and Lily were already by the first years, directing students to wherever it was that they were supposed to be, so she wouldn't be totally alone while she waited. She could still talk to one of them. A short while had passed from the time she learned that the Brits were real and having to bid three of these new friends goodbye, but she remembered that she would get to say hello again soon enough, and was comforted by the thought.

"Hi there," she smiled, sidling up next to her lycanthrope friend. "So how are we gettin' to the castle?"

"You and the first years are taking boats over the Black Lake and—"

"_What_?!" Elizabeth squeaked, looking as if she might go into a panic. "Remus, ya can't let me go in there!" Leaning forward, she whispered shakily, "There's a giant squid in that thang!"

"Yes, there is," he confirmed, looking particularly amused with her silly reaction. Well, silly to him, who knew just how harmless the squid was in most cases. There was that one time with the jeering Slytherin though...

"So I can't do that! It'll drown me 'cause I'm not a first year! These animals 've got super senses, ya know!" She whisper-shouted. Her heart was beating a mile a minute just thinking about the enormous creature!

"No, it won't. Now go with Hagrid, I'll see you at the sorting," he told her. He was entirely unconcerned, making Elizabeth pout and shout back to him "If I drown, it's all your fault, Lupin!" to which he just laughed and waved.

He soon enough joined Lily in a carriage, along with a couple of other prefects that looked like their year, but Elizabeth tried to avoid looking. She would show him!

Steeling herself, Elizabeth decided she was ready to take on the challenge.

"Or as ready as I'll ever be," she muttered to herself. Stepping forward, she listened to the enormous man who introduced himself as Hagrid.

"Right then! You lot are gonna get int' these boats, and don't put more than three to a boat! Las' time one nearly sunk," he informed the group gruffly, his gaze zooming in on Elizabeth, probably because she was a good foot taller than all the other Hogwarts first-timers.

"Yer gonna come in my boat, 's bigger, built t' hold more," he told her, offering a kind smile beneath his enormous untamed beard, only just visible. All Elizabeth could do was nod, carefully climbing into the boat he led her to, trying not to make a sound. The thought of a humongous squid was more than enough to silence her.

What kind of school kept a huge pet squid? It probably ate kids at the beginning every year, and no one would ever know they were missing! No sorting meant no record and no realization that the student had never even made it to their first lesson! The more Elizabeth thought about the evils such a large, deadly creature posed, the more she wanted to curl up on the train and go back home again, or at least the temporary home she had in London with her mother.

Eventually, all of the first years were situated in their respective boats. Together, they all set off at once into the warm night over the calm lake. It appeared that other new students had heard about the squid, just as Elizabeth had, each nervously peaking over the side of their transport. None looked for long, however, as the slightest movement beneath the water had them sitting up straight again in a heartbeat.

It wasn't long before the castle came into view, entrancing each and every student. Even Hagrid seemed to get misty eyed. He remembered the first time he saw Hogwarts in his own boat. He didn't have to imagine the awe the students felt, it was still locked in the same place in his giant-sized heart that it had always been.

"'Ere it is! Welcome t' Hogwarts!" His voice carried over all the boats, shaking most from their awestruck stupor.

Elizabeth came back into herself, now realizing why Remus had told her to go by boat rather than carriage. Her fear had dissipated, for the most part, at least, in favor of admiring the glowing castle they were moving towards. This was Hogwarts? For such an ugly name, the castle was truly mesmerizing.

Before she knew it, the boats had come to a halt at a dock that looked at least four times Elizabeth's age. Somehow, it managed to hold the weight of 40 first years and the occupants of the larger boat. They had arrived at the castle, and after a short walk, the new students reached the grand stone entrance hall.

In the center stood a stern woman, her bun tight and her posture perfectly straight. Her body, although thin, look strong and capable through her deep purple robes. With an adjustment of her glasses, the woman spoke.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she acknowledged, to which he enormous man nodded and headed off. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

Wait, what?

Elizabeth had assumed it would be a private, quick registration in an office of some sort, and they'd head off to dinner. Now, she'd stand out among the short first years amidst a couple hundred students!

Not that she'd never had problems with being the center of attention. For the most part, she loved attention. At least she had, when she was at home and completely sure of herself. This situation, however, felt about as scary as the time she'd accidentally made her nose disappear instead of vanishing the pimple on the end on it. This was completely uncharted territory.

'Could they make this deal any more nerve-wrackin'?' She thought to herself, desperate wishing she'd kept her compact and lip gloss on her instead of leaving all her things on the train. Something to keep her busy would have been a lifesaver.

"Ms. Hartly?" A voice called from ahead of her. Her prayers had been answered! A distraction in the form of the tall professor at the front, beckoning her over; who was Elizabeth to decline such a gift from above?

"Yes, professor?" She responded politely, stopping before her.

"Firstly, I'd like to personally welcome you. I understand transferring may be difficult, whatever the reason may be, and as deputy headmistress, I will be happy to answer your questions, should you have any." Contrary to her words, her face didn't look all that happy. Her words were, however, not as formal as they had been with the first years. She was not a professor to be messed with, that much was clear, but perhaps she was more compassionate than she appeared.

"Thank ya very much, professor. I'll keep that in mind."

"Secondly," the professor continued, as though there had been no break, "because you are an older student, you will be sorted last, once all of the first year students have been appropriately placed." Her tone was matter-of-fact, getting right down to business. "I thought it best to alert you, so as not to leave you in the dark when passing over your name."

Elizabeth's stomach dropped, feeling as thought someone had dumped cold water over her body and left her to air-dry. This was no gift of distraction from above, but rather a curse from the devil below! She had been wrong to wonder if her situation could be more nerve-wracking. Evidently, it could, and it had become so.

"Th-thank ya, professor. I 'ppreciate your... Concern," Elizabeth replied quietly, moving back to her original place in the group.

The professor then proceeded back to the massive double doors that separated the group from the rest of the school, informing the students that the time had come. With a swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall had the doors open, and the march into the Great Hall before them began.

* * *

><p>Wow I have a lot to apologize for here!<p>

1: Short chapter with such basic plot. Wow. Just... man, I swear my next apology explains!

2: I have not been here. I have been way too busy with college applications and inductions and clubs and stress and "oh, you have time to write?" asked the Universe. "Here, let me fix that for you." So, to sum it up, I've tried to write and it just hasn't been working out.

3: Yeah, I actually was going to make this chapter longer and go all the way through the sorting. But I didn't. I figured it would take me another three centuries to get through that, so I just sort of split up the chapter, meaning the next chapter, however long it may take to get up, will include the sorting and dinner!

4: You guys are so important to me. Yes, you, the reader, the very reason I write! It is not a chore when I know there is someone who looks forward to my frankly ridiculous ramblings and plots, and I have not fulfilled my part of this unspoken contract! So thank you oh so very much for your reading, and some of you for your reviews especially! Sending you all my love and best wishes to my American viewers for a brilliant Thanksgiving and BLACK FRIDAY YAS holiday.

Yours truly,

DramaMama


End file.
